Name
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wish. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me 3 for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it. BR MM YY.
1. Name

**Title:**

Name

**Summary:**

I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wish. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me 3 for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it. B/R M/M Y/Y.

Prelude:

There was a scientist that had wanted children how ever she was unable to have children so she created them the twin systems that were primitive although they looked real they were only androids. Longing for children who grew and learned, she created a series of three biogenetically altered children. These three experiments were given unique talents and characteristics to make them different.

To be safe and make sure that she could watch over her children she duplicated her brain saving it to a disk that was kept in a safe, along with the diskette that held every bit of information on her project; the D.A.- series and the project that she had taken up one year after the first birthday of her sons; the A.S.M.-series.

-

Present day

-

Lying on the lumpy uncomfortable cot they have the nerve to call a bed I stare at the blank ceiling. It's a bit cold in here but I only have on my boxers so it's no big deal. I have no voice any longer once upon a time I did. The one who created me loved to hear my voice. She made my voice. She loved my voice. My voice is the most dangerous thing about me or so I've been told.

They give me needles once a month to make sure that I cannot use my voice. Not only that but they carry earplugs as well. My voice hasn't been used in fourteen years. I don't know how it sounds any more.

My room is baron only a 'bed', my two uniforms neatly folded in a box besides my bed where my comb and brush also take residence and a surveillance camera mounted in a corner of the ceiling.

I hate this room. It's painted an ugly shade of gray that I hate. I stand and look to the right of my bed. There is a door there that door leads to my bathroom the door across from it leads to the hall. I chose to go to the bathroom.

My bathroom is as depressing as my room. All that's there a shower stall a sink, a toilet and a laundry chute. Oh my mistake I forgot to tell you about the soap, the toothpaste, the washcloth, the shampoo/conditioner and towel.

Lazily walking to the toilet I kneel over the polished silver bowl I grunt and place a finger in my mouth and down my throat retching as silently as I can. They put that stuff in my food again. After a few seconds I feel the bile in the base of my throat, it burns badly. I hear the echo of footsteps and immediately stand and unzip my pants to make it seem as if I were going to piss and nothing more. Well look at that I did have to pee.

I hear a knock on the bathroom door and huff in agitation. I wash my hands quickly and open the door there he was. I abhor him so much, Gozuboro Kaiba. A true bastard if I ever knew one. He stands there smug like it's all good and well. Next to him is my nurse well not mine alone. She watched over my brothers and I since before we came here.

Gozuboro smirked and ran a hand over his thick mustache. I hate that too. It looks like an ugly hair caterpillar! No wonder his wife committed suicide! I wouldn't want to sleep with that ugly man either. But he's opening his mouth so I guess I should listen.

"Number three it has been twenty eight days since your last injection correct?" I just glared at him. I swear if my voice were still here I'd have told him off good. He knows what day it is.

I close the bathroom door and push my back against it to prevent it from being opened. I refuse to have my injection while he is in the room. He won't see me cry. He is still playing with the door hoping that I'll open it. I train my ears to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Sir if you would leave the room I will be able to administer the injection." Ishizu said calmly as always, Ishizu had always been like an older sister to us although she always looks the same. She never ages, same mid back black hair that's soft to the touch, tanned skin and blue eyes.

"What makes you think he'll do it peace fully and wont just over power you, you stupid-"

"With all do respect sir, I've taken care of the entire D.A. series since their arrival here to the Kaiba corporation labs. I should know them well enough by now. Like for instance if you eave the room now I will exit a few minutes later with a empty syringe and unharmed."

With some words that I can't quite make out he leaves. And I open the door, there is Ishizu smiling at me. She's caring a silver tray with some elastic thing, a needle and alcohol swabs as well as two pills.

I walk to the other side of the bed and sit down so that my back is facing the camera. She sets the tray on my bed and ties the elastic around my arm and taps it to show a lavender vein she wipes the area with the alcohol swab and picks up the needle. Tears are streaming down my face now I feel it, I don't like needles. I never did. But that's not why tears fell…

Tears fell because again I lost what was precious to me. My voice I want to hear my voice.

I think she cries as well because I see her wipe her eyes on the back of her hand. After all of the orange serum is out of the needle he replaces it and placed a hand on my forehead she always does this… this is something only two others are allowed to do. She pushes my bangs back and places her lips on my fore head as an apology of some kind. She climbed behind me on the bed taking the brush from its box.

She brushes my hair freeing it of all tangles so gently as she always is. I feel her separate the hair into three sections and weave it into a tight braid putting a small black clip the end of it to keep it in. I felt her touch the small of my back letting me know where my hair had grown up to since last time.

"Happy seventeenth birthday." She never uses a name of any kind when talking to us and we all appreciate that. She does not call us by our numbers or our code. She knows our names, is what I think.

She finishes and reaches into her tunic pocket. I grow excited. I know it is childish for me to want a reward for actually sitting through this month's injection but I do. When we were young we got rewards too be they small toys or a sweet thing that suited our taste we got one. She gave me two things a green crayon and a lollypop. I smiled at her as she fixed my bangs and left the room with the tray. I looked at the crayon and tucked it into my pillowcase then I unwrapped the lollypop I have a few more lollypops hidden under the sink of my bathroom. The one place the maids don't look. I lay back my face now dry of any tears

I hate Gozuboro. He has taken every thing from me. He's taken my voice, he's taken my other two important people, he took my freedom and he took my crayon away and that was just as important as my name.

I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wished and I rarely had to be stuck with needles or given a physical. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me three for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it like I remember the day I was taken from my home.

My first important person had left to get more food. I was excited I had just learned to write a new sentence and couldn't wait to show my first important person when she came back. I was just three. I remember how I looked then as well. I was chubby with large red eyes and white hair that fell in spikes to my chin. I had wings black and covered in the softest black feathers. I wore a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt that matched my eyes.

My brothers sat across from me. number 01 was the oldest he had hair that stood up in five points but had three different colors. He had really dark purple eyes and always wore blue shirts and pants.

02 was different from both of us, I was pale and still am and Yami was slightly darker but 02 was dark skinned like he had a year round tan. 02 has lavender eyes and blonde hair.

Since I had finished my sentences I got to color. I love coloring. That was when they came in they were dressed in all black and the came and grabbed us I tried to run to my second important person for help but she was on the floor her eyes didn't open and sparks flew from her neck.

I was snatched from behind I tried to grab the table buy I only managed to grab a green crayon. That was the day I was locked in this place. On the walls of this room I wrote my sentence a million times over to show them what I learned. But I was beaten for it.

They began to call me 03 and I wanted them to know my name. So I wrote my sentence on the walls again. This time when they came to beat me I opened my mouth on impulse and sang. What I sang and why I sang I dint know but I know that I did sing. The man stumbled backwards, heaving air, holding his hands over his ears and screaming. I sang louder and his head burst showering me in blood. That was when I screamed 02 and 01 watched with wide eyes as I screamed. His blood was on me. On my wing on my wall it wrote out my sentence with an invisible hand.

_**My name is Bakura Icarus Aio**_


	2. Behemoth

**Title:**

Name

**Summary:**

I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wish. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me 3 for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it. B/R M/M Y/Y.

**Notes:**

Elder is what Bakura calls his older brother. Brother is what Bakura calls Marik. Bakura is often called 'baby brother' (Yami/01) or just 'brother' (Marik/02)

they were all 'born' in different years but they have the same birthdate/day.

-

They began to call me 03 and I wanted them to know my name. So I wrote my sentence on the walls again. This time when they came to beat me I opened my mouth on impulse and sang. What I sang and why I sang I didn't know but I know that I did sing. The man stumbled backwards, heaving air, holding his hands over his ears and screaming. I sang louder and his head burst showering me in blood. That was when I screamed 02 and 01 watched with wide eyes as I screamed. His blood was on me. On my wing on my wall it wrote out my sentence with an invisible hand.

_**My name is Bakura Icarus Aio**_

Ever since then they gave me the injections to take away my voice.

I reached into the box by my bed and pulled out my white uniform (the other is black). I don't like the uniform either. It's so plain a white tunic that reaches my knees, a t-shirt, a pair of pants, black boots, a cold lead band that was fitted to my head it worked kind of like a headband keeping my bangs out of my face and keeping my powers at bay it was dipped in silver so it wouldn't look tacky and there were three slots that had numbers if you rearranged them in the right order it will come off. I forgot to mention that I'm a physic. Well now you know, I can read thoughts transfer thoughts lift and move objects up to ten times my size so far. But there is an exception, lead. Lead in any form stifles my powers keeps them form working past the point where the lead is stationed.

I stand up and check to see if the door is locked. If it is I'm probably in trouble because I wouldn't come out of the bathroom when I was supposed to. But it's not locked, so I'm free for the day.

I wonder if elder knows anything interesting?

--

End Bakura's P.O.V.

--

03 strode into the hallway pulling his long braid over his shoulder playing with the end that was kind of like a tassel. The hall was a circle with five doors and one corridor that lead to the labs and the rest of the buildings. All of the other doors were labeled. D.A. series one 02 was the door closest to 03's own door. After that one was the door labeled D.A. series 01. The two other rooms were a recreation room and Ishizu's room.

03 waited out side of 02's room and listened to the shouts, as his older brother was subdued. 02 screamed obscenities as Gozuboro entered the room. 03 glanced in the blonde's room. This room was different than his that had been painted the ugly gray color with lead paint. This room was different. Every thing was made of steel and there was no bed but rather a tube like chamber filled with a orange gel.

02 removed the oxygen mask from his face and shook his head letting the bits of gel fly everywhere. "Get out!" he yelled between hacking coughs trying to stand on his wet feet. Sending a glare to Gozuboro he straightened up and wiped his face. "Get out."

Gozuboro just smirked "this is my building isn't it? So I should tell you to get out."

"And I'd gladly do so!" the white haired boy winced as he heard the slap echo through the hall. Looking into the room he saw 02 on the floor glaring defiantly at Gozuboro.

"Damn spitfire brat!"

With that he stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash off the gel that he slept in but not before opening his hand showing a small flame (it was small because of the gel) then made a fist making it extinguishing the flame. "It's what I do best!"

Gozuboro then glared at Ishizu who just shrugged, "What can I tell you sir, they all hate you and so do I." Gozuboro advanced threateningly only to be shrugged off. "You know very well that I'm the only one here who knows about their proper care and likes and dislikes. Unless you want to kill them all, which I'm sure you don't seeing as how they are a invaluable asset to you I am most positive that you wont harm me."

"You useless wench!"

She looked at him her ice blue eyes set in a determined stare then lowered her voice so that no one but Gozuboro could hear. "You've already tried to access my memory banks and other information and all you could get were the schematics for Isis. My password changes every day and after answering that you need both an Iris and a finger print scan to confirm that you are indeed my creator. Then you need another fingerprint. So I highly doubt that even if you did get rid of me that you would retrieve any information."

Gozuboro just set his eyes in a scowl and turned on his heel. 03 walked back a few paces so that it looked like he had just left his room. Walking to 01's room 03 knocked on the door to be answered with a come in. And so he did.

The walls were panels of florescent lights. As was the ceiling and floors so that no shadow could be made. A camera was in this room as well. 01 sat on the bed fully dressed in his white uniform all of his morning preparations already done and he sat on the bed of black sheets. "Good morning baby brother"

01 stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. While in the hallway 02 lifted his own bangs so that his brother could put in the code to get the halo off. After that was done Bakura passed along the halo to Ishizu who was waiting in front of 02's bedroom door.

Bakura's lips were now tinted pink with the sweet cherry flavored blow pop. The paper stick poking out of his mouth. The door opened and out came the blonde flame manipulator. 02 smiled a little wincing at the bruise on his cheek.

"What did you say now?" 01 ran a hand over his brother's face. making the bruise disappear.

"I didn't say a thing!" the tanned blonde held up his hands in mock defense. He looked at Bakura who just gave him a look. "Okay I told him to get out of me room and he said he would tell me to leave so I said I would love to oblige his request."

"You idiot, the last thing you need is more trouble."

02 was obviously paying no attention to the eldest and was occupying himself with hassling Bakura for a little of his lollypop. "Please! Come on!" the blonde made grabs at the lollypop but only to have his brother move from his reach each time. "Fine be selfish! Don't share with me!"

Bakura smirked pulling the candy out of his mouth then bit into it freeing the gum on the inside. This was equivalent to a; Fine I wont.

"Your such an ass." The blonde humped.

Isis just shook her head and opened the door to the rec. room. "Happy birthday boys." She opened the door to reveal a large pool table, on top of it was a stack of coloring books, regular books and a box of video games for their council.

--

Bakura's POV

--

I grabbed up the coloring books and plopped myself on a bean bag chair in the corner of the room and began to flip through the books looking for something to occupy the hour I would have in this room before going out for test and training. After the second book I found the picture I wanted to color and began. Soon I saw a shadow fall over me and looked up slightly aggravated as I popped my bubble and chewed the gum getting ready to blow another one. Oh great my idiot of a brother. I really think blonde suits him well.

"God brother I swear! You still bother with those things? If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I'd swear you were a woman. Especially with that braid why don't you just cut it off?"

I scribbled on the paper and smiled closing the book. Curling my finger beckoning for the him to bend down to my level as if I wanted tell him something. When he did I hit him –hard. Then I opened the book to the right page. And let him read it.

Squinting because he refuses to wear glasses to read he read it out loud, elder brother watching the whole thing while practice shooting. "Y-y-you… domb… asses?" I watched smugly as he scratched his head in contemplation. 'CRACK' my blonde brother was crouched on the floor holding his head "OW! THAT HURT!"

" You dumb ass! Can't you read D.A. series one number 02." Elder was pissed off now at the stupidity of middle brother, he never uses our creation codes unless he's pissed like now. "But I have to agree with him now! Have you forgotten that he doesn't speak? Why would you bend down to see what he was saying after you insult him? You really are an idiot."

Walking over to the dry erase board we sometimes use for scoring when we play games I uncapped a marker. I remembered my name so I practiced writing it down. I might get in trouble but it doesn't matter anyhow. Over and over I write the letters that formed my name.

B-A-K-U-R-A I-C-A-R-U-S A-I-O

I kept writing and writing my usually small neat scrawls became sloppy and larger until I saw what was written on the wall in a child's script: my name is Bakura Icarus Aio. I dropped my hand this was weird I never write so sloppy… I don't even think I'm the one writing anymore. I stared my eyes wide as the marker kept writing in the childish manner. My wings that were double my height when fully stretched were arched above my head every black velvet feather standing on end in paranoia.

My braid was loosened and before I knew what was happening I felt warm fingertips in my hair massaging my scalp. Slowly my body became slack and I heard harsh sobs and screams along with feral growls but no one in the room was crying or growling. My eyes slowly shut and I felt the halo grace my head once more, it's better this way ...right?

--

End Bakura's POV

--

Isis laid him on his bed. 03 always slept on his side so his wings would never be cramped when he awoke. Isis gathered the hair once more and braided it again. 03 was so adamant about the length of his hair, never had he let it be cut. She never blamed him. The brothers each had one physical trait like their mother. 03's silverish hair, 02's chocolate complexion and 01's red eye color. Ishizu herself had also been given a trait it was her mother's facial features as was her double Isis.

Ishizu looked at her internal clock. He would have another 20 minutes to rest while she contemplated. Her creator never treated her other than anything less than her daughter. She closed her eyes and sighed she was an android of some sort part human mostly machine. She wouldn't be correct in calling he self a cyborg either, most of her was wires on the inside.

She smiled slightly remembering her sister Isis, always so optimistic. Isis was favored by 01 and 02, where as Ishizu was favored by 03. It had always been a difficult task to gain the smallest child's trust but some how she did it. Placing a hand on his fore head she sighed.

01 and 02 took their leave back to the rec. room to erase the board as Gozuboro entered the room. "What is wrong with him."

"This room is what's wrong with him. This ring that goes on his head is what's wrong with him. They have lead. It styles his powers and makes them hard for him to control when loose since he isn't used to them being unrestricted. That is what's making him over load. Also this drug you give him to make him stop talking."

"THAT IS NECESSARY SO HE WILL NOT KILL ANOTHER PERSON!"

"He was a child then, he didn't know any better."

"EXACTLY! If he was a child of for then imagine now." Gozuboro growled. "Wake him up I five minutes he's still going to train and tell them all to report to my office." On his way out he saw a black feather and picked it up "What are the point of those ugly wings? Can he fly?"

Ishizu let a growl escape her throat, "These wings are not ugly if fact I love every feather that graces them. Their color is one only the knowledgeable can appreciate. And yes he can fly, but he doesn't like to." She said sharply.

"Well then I suggest you make him like to." With that he left.

Ishizu turned when she heard a sharp intake of air. She watched as his lips moved but no sound came out. She tried to read them to the best of her ability. " i _Momma?_ /i is that what you are trying to say dear brother?"

--

Bakura's Dream-

--

I was watching from the corner of the room where I took residence. This is a dream… I fell like I've done this… seen this … can it be a memory… My memory? I see Ishizu.

Ishizu is carrying me on her shoulders like she used to. She smiled at a woman as she walked into the room. The woman looks like Ishizu jest about a shade or two lighter. She has red eyes that are shaped like almonds and silverish hair. the bangs look like my own, hers is pulled into a ponytail.

I scramble from Ishizu's shoulders to the arms of this woman who I am drawn to. She smiles and laughs, "Good evening Bakura! I brought some thing home for you in the bag. They're your favorites!"

I watched as three year old me almost tears through the bags to find the prize. He emerges victorious a whole bag of blow pops! Grape… Green Apple and Cherry. Wow she's right those are my favorites. The younger me squeals in delight at the sight of the sweets.

I knew that face! I knew that smile! I knew who that was! That's my creator! That was my first important one! That's my mother! Momma! She was the one who gave me my white hair and wings!

Little me becan to giggle and latched himself to her leg. "THANK YOU MOMMA!"

"You're welcome and only eat one today. There are sixty in there. Make them last." She smiles and pats little me's head.

She gave me my names. All of my names she had given me. She told me the story every night before I went to bed about Icarus and his father who were captured and made wings to escape. She told me in her low voice almost a whisper, "I named you Icarus so that you can remember that you are unlike any other. Your wings are real, not wax. So you can fly as high as you can and no one and nothing can stop you."

I noticed as another woman she looked exactly like Ishizu, who is my favorite important person. This person was my second important person her name was Isis. She had elder brother and brother in her arms. They to couldn't wait to scramble to mother.

"Mommy!" Elder melted into the shadows like he some times does and reappeared at mother's feet.

"Atemu! You did it I'm so proud of you!" she smiled and picked up elder.

Brother raced back to the playroom where he had come from and reappeared in a few seconds molding a sheet of paper out his name written across it in pencil. "Momma! Look it!" On his way over, he became too exited and set the paper on fire. He looked at the paper and waved it around to hopefully blow out the fire. Unfortunately, it turned to one ball of fire. It then crumbled into charred cinders.

I cannot remember ever seeing brother cry. Not even before my voice was taken away. I do not remember him crying. It was funny really, brother is one year older than me and elder is a full two years older. Brother always wanted to seem indestructible as far as I can remember.

He never cried. Not even when he broke his arm during a training session. So naturally, it felt odd when I saw what looked like molten lava begin to pool in his eyes. I never knew that he cried tears of magma.

It was almost too strange as his lip began to tremble. Immediately she pick him up with her free hand and smiled, "I'm sure it was very nice but if you can make another I'll put it on the fridge… Don't cry please." She bounced him up and down then pulled two strawberry candies from her pocket.

How she managed to put her hand in her pocket with her hands loaded down with two toddlers is a mystery to me. She handed to brother and he smiled. She reached into the pocket again and pulled out a sour gumball that was for elder. He never ate anything too sweet. For some reason he was never too fond of sweets.

I now knew my name and elder's name but brother's was still a mystery to me. He knows his name but he will not tell us he says that it would be unfair for us to call him by his name when we don't even know our own. I have to say he does have his smart moments.

There's some one pulling at my braid some pulling me back from my memory. I don't want to go back but I have too. I can't leave elder and brother alone while I live in a memory. My head hurts some thing horrible who ever is pulling my hair is getting a bit too pain happy.

I'm walking through the inky blackness and I see a girl looking at me with cold blue eyes. Not any girl but a girl the about eleven years younger than me with blue hair the color of Ishizu's eyes the tips are a dark purple. Her skin is as pale as my own. She looks so frail. She's naked too so I take off my uniform tunic and give it to her.

She looks at me and glares, she still takes the tunic in her thin hands. "Sing."

Doesn't she know I cant? I try to sign to her that I can't even speak.

"Sing!" she says again.

I try to say some thing but I cant I just cant.

She's in tears now. She's crying tears of blood and she launches herself to my waist burying her head in my stomach as she sobs pitifully, "Master why wont you sing? Why wont you sing for me, your loyal servant? You haven't sung in so long. I've killed for you! Please master Bakura please! You haven't even taught me anything else! All I know is how to write one sentence!" She traces a finger in the air making the letters appear in the air. She wrote my sentence. "Why did you stop singing? Why did you stop teaching me with your voice?"

The pulling hurts even more and I wince. Now I'm trying to tell her that I can't speak and all I can do is force air through my mouth. I pull one of her hands on my throat and try to speak.

She looks up at me her eyes wide. "Master Bakura, d-d-did they take away your voice?" I nodded and she bit her lip holding back more sobs. "Do you remember me?" I shook my head. She smiled at me tears of blood streaming from her eyes, "Master Bakura I have no name you did not give me one yet. But I am called a behemoth. I feed off of your songs. When you sing I am fed. When you sing I learn. When you sing a certain song you command me master." I was being pulled into consciousness again. When she saw me leaving she nodded and smiled. "You remember me! I know you do! I was the one who killed the man that hit you, I wanted to protect you master. I wrote on the wall today I held the black pencil! Please remember."

She let go of me and when I was being dragged back I saw a lion with a blueish purple mane and five tails the beast's blue eyes gazed intently at me until my eyes met with the ugly gray ceiling in my bedroom.

I sat up with a silent groan my headache was killing me. Shifting slightly I found brother's hand on the base of my braid. lifting up my head I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. "Sorry Bakura."

He let go and I pointed to my halo. Just as he was going to reach for the lock on it Isis slapped his hand away, "open your mouth." I looked at her and she lifted her hands showing the absence of any medicine so I open and I se Elder's hands reach forward but before I can close my moth I swallowed the thing he put in by mistake. "There that should keep your head on your shoulders for a bit. Gozuboro wants you to go to his office." She stops then looks at the other two who are snickering at me, "all of you." That stopped them fast.

--

I'm walking behind the other two head in my palm. My heads still hurts really badly. I walk into the room and see Gozuboro there telling off his son about some kind of schoolwork. I sigh as he looks at us. I know that look. He wants another termination done.

--

End chapter 2

responses...

**yugirules-**

Ryou rules! okay but any who... Here is the long awaited chapter!

** anime-luney**

There is more! HUZA!

**Ilikeyaoi-**

I like yaoi too! and just to let you know you ar currently my favorite person!

**The Chaotic Ones-**

your assumtion was correct this is bakura! hope fully you will find this chapter satifactory... ch3 is already typed up and ready for youer reading pleaure

**Dark-Angel302**

Thank you soo vewy much! here is da update! purgatory is half way typed dont worry! have you read both purgatories or just that one?

**PrepMassacre-**

I'm not fond of preps either... anywho no this wasn't from a book ci just thought this up. how evah... if you give me the author i would like to check it out thanks for the review.

-

I loved every review please keep them coming! much love kree-kun. hey does anyone here watch Foolly coolly I like foolly coolly


	3. Healing

**Title**

Name  
**Summary**

I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wish. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me 3 for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it. B/R M/M Y/Y.  
**Notes**

Nothing yet other than I hope Ryou pops up in this chapter I haven't planned a much of this story I'm just doing what comes to mind although I do know how I want a certain scene to go but I cant tell you or it will spoil the whole plot.

--

I looked at the boy who I had only seen a few times and I can tell he's trying really hard just to stand straight. I figure now's a fine time to make him a little more comfortable. I've dealt with Gozuboro too and I know what it's like to be in the hot seat. I glanced over catching his eye for a second before sending the images of the words I wanted to ask him. _ 'How's the kid?'_**  
**

Seto began to focus his thoughts on the answer so I can read them. _ 'I haven't seen him in a month and a half. I cant find him in my wing.'_ He seemed to be in thought for a moment as Gozuboro dismissed him. He walked past me brushing against me slightly. I felt a small weight difference in my hand and looked at him._ 'Do this for me. I'll give you a solid I.O.U. cash it in anytime. Just gave that to my brother."_**  
**

I nod and he closes the door. Now Gozuboro is the only one in the room to focus on he sits there smug and calculating. Grinning like a Cheshire cat. He stands and walks over to us.

"D.A… Now what does that stand for?" he asks mockingly. When we don't answer his grin broadens. "Why so quiet now? Eh, number two?"

Marik just turns his head and spits to the side, his saliva burning a hole in the tapestry one that Gozuboro cherishes. When he wants he can make his saliva into poison or acid. "You know you grill that kid who left a little while ago all the time about asking stupid questions. You know what D.A. stand for why ask."

Surprisingly Marik wasn't backhanded for that remark. Gozuboro just kept that look on his face like he'd just had the best day of his life! Waving a hand and dismissing the –comment he continued.

"Well now D.A. Dark Angel. The Fallen if you will, were known through out myths as the merciless angels who did as they saw fit. But you three will do as I see fit. Tonight change dark to death."

I swear if I could kill the arrogant bastard I would!

"I have decided since now you are all older that you will have a more difficult mission, actually five of them. I want the mission completed by this time tomorrow. You have five targets." He flipped on the projector showing us five pictures.

The first four were men dressed in business suits. They were company rivals that he wanted exterminated. He pointed to each one and gave a slight summary of their names and occupation. I didn't listen elder always did, so I never bothered. What caught my interest was a picture of a woman posted on the board. She had hair the same color as mine. She also had large almond shaped eyes that were a red hue. She looked young like a nineteen year old.

When mustache baron pointed to her picture I listened, "This is Rayne Himino Kaiba. She has some important information that I must obtain. Kill her if you must and only her I don't want any all out attacks. If you can bring her back alive then do so. Bring back her master CPU as well." He looked at the picture and grinned. "This picture is an old one. It is approximately 22 years ago. She is now 41 years old."

We all nodded. "The usual team will escort you." With a snap of his fingers the door opened and there were six men standing in all black three women behind them carrying our black uniforms. The girls were all elder's age and fairly decent.

Gozuboro left us so that we could change, and the men could make sure we didn't try to escape. We greeted the men as we would old friends. They were Gozuboro's workers but they were one of the few that treated us like people and not freak experiments.

After I finished dressing I looked over to the side to see brother flirting with one of the girls. She was blushing hotly as he made comments and even wooed her a bit. I swear he'd screw anything that walks and has a hole.

Before things can get any more heated (and trust me I feel the heat radiating from brother) Yami hits him… really hard. "God brother get your brain out of you pants and lets go."

My blonde brother grumbled as we were escorted out of the building. It wasn't unusual for us to go on termination missions to destroy Gozuboro's enemies. I never felt guilt for a single death. I just killed as I was told. Guilt was something that would drag me down.

My brother's and I divided the work so that each of us would have one of the guys. Elder got the other business man and I got the left over victim. The girl, her name was Rayne Kaiba? Why would Gozuboro want to kill this girl of she was family?

I raced down the streets on foot as elder traveled in the shadows. Brother decided to take a cab to his destination… Lazy bastard.

Luckily the mansion isn't far from the lab. I delivered the card to the kid finding him in one of the isolated spots of the mansion. Seto wanted me to give the kid a card. Duel monsters I think. I've seen them everywhere, this card must have been hard to come by because the runt was jumping for joy and thanking me. After that was over and done I couldn't wait for my second mission to begin, I raced towards the heart of domino.

Coming up to the shady club I let my wings slide into place in my back. I can retract them so I can blend in to the place where my prey is hiding.

….Well it's go time."

End Kura's POV

Slipping silently into the back rooms Bakura watched the men all sit around a table drinking and yelling at one another about some business or another. Bakura stayed in the shadows trying to blend in the emergency door just a yard away.

Bakura pulled two short swords (about 1 ft/ 30 cm each) from the back of his belt and focused on the lightweight steel blades. The blades glowed a black light as they sped forward towards their targets. Immediately the man who both blades were aiming for threw up the table making the blades lodge into the wooden table.

Raising a hand to call back the blades all eyes were focused on the boy. The first blade came back but the other wouldn't budge. In moments the room was full of jeering men flashing knives and guns in the dull light. Pulling the other sword free 03 lunged at his target.

Since Bakura was the only one fighting so he couldn't just start hacking bodies up there'd be more danger for him… He'd never been one to back away from a challenge…

The white haired fallen cut of random heads and threw others into the walls. Several times he'd been stabbed or slashed as he worked his way through the crowd. Finally he reached his target pushing his blades into the man's chest he thought of Gozuboro.

His face became dark as he thought of Gozuboro. Every day was torture with out his voice, with out his Momma, with out Isis, with out freedom. With out his name! Every day was like ten in that slow moving hell.

He pressed the blades in blood coming from the man's mouth. Then his teeth busted out of his mouth from the pressure. Bakura dragged the knives down the man's body slicing him open. Surprisingly Bakura came out with only his own blood on his body. Taking a knife he carved three words into the wall.

JUSTICE IS SERVED

Unfurling his wings after letting them burst forward. As another twelve guys came back from the wall they had been slammed into. Racing after Bakura who was already pushing the emergency door open and setting off in a run pushing himself off the ground with a fierce flap of his wings Bakura was ascending into the sky.

(Bakura's POV)

I heard two gun shots. Hell I **_felt _** two gun shots one in my side and one in the joint of my right wing… butI kept going. My vision became blurred. I saw a sea of green under me and tried to ascend higher but black leaked into my vision. I blacked out coming again into my world of memory.

I saw a little version of brother race forward with a paper in his hand. Again this one started to char but mother put it out with a damp towel before it got singed beyond the point of no return.

She smiled at him and patted his head as she looked at the paper. "You did a good job it's so neat too!" she put the picture next to two others on the fridge. "Well I like it a lot but what is this pink thing around your little brother's neck?" I looked at it and shivered, brother had always been very sadistic.

"It's his Intrest-infesturn-inten- INTESTINE!" he said happily. "He wont share his candy and he had fourteen already!"

Mother's face went from 'oh my i _god_ /i ' to ' b **OH MY GOD!** /b ' in zero seconds flat. Some how I knew that in a few minutes little me'd be in trouble. I walked over to the paper and looked at the corner and read the name; Ishtar Marian Aio.

I smirked he's never live this one down, Marian.

I felt fingers on one of my wings and winced I was being brought back to the real world. I saw behemoth again but she just lay there, immobile. She almost dead… She's real strong to be able to feed off of songs in my memory for thirteen years. If it was me, I'd be dead by now.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing a canopy of trees. It was really dark now probably really late too. "oh good you're awake!" I looked to my left and saw a girl thin fingers wrapping around each other. I finally noticed that my head wasn't on the ground but in her lap.

I wanted to move but my wing hurt too much. That was odd… I remember getting stabbed in the arm and legs and getting shot in the side, but all the pain I had to show for it was my throbbing wing. I winced as she looked at my wings. I wouldn't hear the end of this one! If I killed her no one would know about Gozuboro's dirty little secret, and no one would ever know that I'd almost been killed.

"This will hurt but I cant heal it properly if it's still in there." I watched as the long fingers touch the wounded spot and pulled out the bullet. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out it hurt like hell! Placing her palm on the injured spot her eyes slid close and I felt a light warmth spreading over my wing chasing away the pain. I looked at this kid while her eyes were half lidded. Her eyes were large and green, her complexion pale but rosy as well, hair the same color as mine that just touched her shoulders and a narrow waist. She was wearing a striped shirt it was blue and white and some jeans. "Stretch it out see if it's better…"

I did just that and felt no pain there wasn't even a scar. I grabbed a stick that was besides me and wrote in the patch of dirt.

-Thanks-

"No problem, I'd do it for anyone. Just don't tell okay… my mom would kill me." Soft voice too. She scratched her head and sighed, "your clothes are all shredded… Oh come with me you can grab some thing from Malik…" she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me along.

I followed obediently not wanting to die of pneumonia since it was the middle of autumn. We walked about six blocks down from the exit of the park and came face to face with a large house it was pretty big. Took up almost half the block. It had a perfectly manicured lawn with peony flowers and pansies lining the cement walkway. I saw little handprints in the cement and thought it would be nice to grow up in a house like this and not a laboratory.

The girl reached in to her pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. Lots of key chains… unlocking the door she looks in checking to make sure no one's there. So finally she walks in and motions for me to follow. I walk behind her until we reach a door with a mirror on it.

She puts an ear to the door then turns to me, "I'm sorry but I don't have anything that will fit you. Malik is about your size just a bit smaller… Oh and I'm giving you fair warning. Malik is very kinky and vain …and possessive." She opens the doors and I'm in shock.

There was a large round bed in the center of the room with purple and dark purple sheets and pillows the walls were purple and had several mirror tiles about an inch apart from each other. The ceiling was just one huge mirror with a few light fixtures. Speakers sat on two nightstands along with a clock. On the furthest wall was a closet she opened the door and revealed a rotating clothes rack that was next to the rotating table with every kinky sex toy out there…

She pulled out some black jeans and a white t-shirt and reached out to me. "Um I think this might fit you? Here- uh… what is your name?"

She blushed slightly as she gave me the pants. I tried to think of some thing… I didn't have any paper and I rarely used sign language so I for got the letters. Please let her be intuitive.

"Well?" she cocked her head to the side as I slipped off what was left of my clothes. She blushed and turned away. I glanced in the mirror and saw her looking down. I tapped her when I was done and she turned around. "Oh! Can you speak?"

I shook my head and she smiled. "I can fix that!" she wrapped her fingers around my neck and began rubbing small circles as her fingers glowed. "It's a chemical in your body… I need for you to trust me on this okay?"

I nodded I'd do anything for my voice… I felt her dig what felt like a claw into my shoulder. I winced but the pain quickly faded as a I see an orange fluid pour from my wound it was thick and there was a large amount. It was wiped away with a piece of shredded black cloth."

I felt my throat… I felt freed… I opened my mouth my voice hoarse from lack of use. It was much deeper as well. I took a deep breath trying to focus on the way I should move my tongue to speak. I took a deep breath and began, "M-my na-aim name is Bakura Icarus Aio. Thank you."

"I'm Ryou Hikari Aio."

"That's an odd name for a girl." I got my speech ability back remembering how each syllable sounded. "But nice."

She- Ryou glowered at me crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm male. I'm always mistaken for the wrong gender." I glanced at the clock and Ryou took notice he led me out of the room and into the kitchen. "You have to leave don't you?"

He looks so sad… Why? He doesn't even know me? I nod forgetting that I have my voice back.

"It's oka-"

"AH-HA!" Ryou jumped shocked at the new intrusion. I turned and saw a blonde girl about Ryou's age she had on a wife beater and some boxers a spoon in her mouth and a bowl of ice cream in her hand slender legs the same tan as the rest of her. She had blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were lavender and twinkling. I know this was a girl you don't see tit's that big every day!

She smirked and sauntered over. I felt my cheeks grow really-really hot as she traced a finger down my jaw line and chest "Oh damn you are so…" she turned to Ryou before snickering, "Busted…"

"Too late Isis called mom at the office… told her she couldn't find you… Isis went out to look for you since you were supposed to be home half hour ago… but not only did you come in late you come in with a guy!" the blonde smirked and raised a hand an icicle grew out of it then the room tempiture dropped it was really getting cold a thin sheet of frost appeared. "Wouldn't mom find that interesting?"

"Malik don't you dare! Besides it isn't like that!"

I was confused wasn't Ryou'd brother named Malik? "Isn't Malik male?"

"I am," The blonde retracted the cold and snapped her fingers. All of the sudden there as a guy there the wife beater and boxers were still the same. The only real visual differences were the lack of hourglass shape, tits and height. "I gender swap…"

"Um…okay."

Ryou smiled at me briefly and showed me to the door. "Sorry if you were freaked out about Malik…"

"'sokay… I have a horn dog for a brother too… thank you for fixing me up." He smiled again and I took off in a run before my wings burst from my back and I lifted off of the ground.

For the first time in thirteen years I sang… I sang endlessly until the sun began to peak from the horizon. Making the sky of the early morning bled a dark deep red. The red of the blood that I spilled.

Once I return to the lab I cannot speak, so I relish this moment to say what I've longed to for thirteen years…

**_"I am Bakura Icarus Aio."_**

-/-

End chapter three! Yay review please!


	4. Who's Got What Now?

**Title:**

Name

**Summary:**

I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wish. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me 3 for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it. B/R M/M Y/Y.

**Notes:**

Reyna- 42

Atemu- 19

Marik- 18

Bakura- 17

Malik- 16

Ryou-16

Yugi - 15

-Let us begin-

Not knowing what else to do I scratched my head and pointed to my unconscious brother. "Um… I know I owe you last time but you don't happen to have liquid nitrogen for my brother here would you?"

Ryou reached over to touch the wound but I grabbed his wrist as he almost came in contact with the blood. "Don't you'll get burned."

"I can't heal him if I can't touch him…" Ryou wrinkled his nose in thought it seemed before he stood up straight. "Hmm… I know who can fix it Follow me." I pulled Marik's unconscious body up pulling his arm across his chest so I didn't let the blood ruin the floors.

**  
Normal P.O.V.  
**

Ryou walked across to the living room and touched a picture frame with a picture of a young woman in a lab coat in it. The picture that hung on the wall flipped up and there were two buttons, then tapped the one to the left and a door appeared from behind the left bookcase. Bakura looked on memorizing the code Ryou tapped into the keypad before scanning his eye and thumb. After a beep of confirmation the steel door slid open.

"Watch your step." Ryou stepped onto a large disk that was a wall-less elevator. After reaching the final landing Bakura looked around. It was a large laboratory. This one was almost the same size as the one at Kaiba Corp.

All of the equipment was a year or two out dated but still in good working condition and cared for every well. The only thing that looked as if it had not been cleaned in years were six tubes in the back of the lab along the wall each about five feet tall and two feet in diameter. They were covered in a thick layer of dust.

Ryou stepped off of the plat form before motioning to Bakura to step off as well. "Mom… I need a hand I cant heal this injury." He called into the lab.

"Alright I'm coming." Came a voice from far into the lab followed by the sounds of light footsteps. Before a minute passed a woman with blood red eyes a skin a little lighter than Marik appeared her hair was not seen from under the black scarf she tied on her head.

Bakura studied her face for a moment when she appeared looking him up and down. He was unsure if he should be weary of her, her reaction wasn't the same as normal people when she saw him. He was expecting something more 'what the hell are you and why do you look like my son'.

She turned to Bakura a pointed to a table on the far corner, "Lay him on the table over there." She disappeared for a minute while Bakura laid his brother on the sheet-covered table.

She returned seconds later with a small iron basin that was smoking but oddly enough not because of heat but cold. She poured some of the nitrogen on the would and placed Ryou's hands on it. "Heal it quickly please."

Ryou did just that, the muscle and flesh rebuilt it's self almost immediately and the veins healed as if never being severed and then the skin regenerated leaving not even a scratch or bruise of the once injury. Ryou grunted as he pulled his hand way the thick smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"Thank you." She reached next to her and pulled up a small bottle of water and rinsed the bloodied skin before nodding her approval. "Ryou go upstairs and put on some clothes" Ryou nodded with a yawn and retreated back to the platform, disappearing from the lab.

**Bakura's P.O.V.**

"My name is Reyna." She circled me as I stood still not liking what she was doing. "You are?"

"Number zero three." My answer was reflex it had become a natural instinct to call myself 03 when approached in this manner. I hate it.

"I meant your name not your creation code. If I wanted to find that out I'd just look at your right shoulder blade."

I went ridged not even my brothers knew that my creation code was on my right shoulder blade. I made sure to keep it covered. I noticed that she was speaking again.

" You're a little on the thin side what do they feed you? Lousy bastards want to steal and don't even take good care of-" she went on into a rant under her breath before she stopped in front of me. "Will you please lay down on that table?"

"No."

"Look can you please lay down on the table I just want to see something."

"I'M NOT A GUINEA PIG. AND I NOT JUST SOME EXPERIMENT! I WALK I TALK I BREATHE AND I THINK FOR MYSELF!"

"Good to see that you're not temperamental." she crossed her arms with a sarcastic look on her face. "Alright… alright… no need to get defensive I just wanted to know if the bastards clipped your wings… they don't grow back for years you know…"

"How the hell do you know so much about me? What are you one of Gozaburo's lackeys?"

I don't recall seeing a temper flare like that …ever. Her eyes narrowed and the red became thicker like congealed blood as her hands shook. Her jaw stiff and her lips pursed. Before I knew what happened I heard a loud smack run through my ears. My head had turned with out my knowing to the left then I felt the searing sting as I turned my head back slowly. Her posture still the same hands at her sides she glared at me, "I have nothing to do with parasites _that_ low."

"Your gonna regret that lady." I pulled back my fist and swung.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"What did they teach you over there?" Reyna side stepped the attack and grabbed the boy's wrist with one hand, pushing a pressure point on the wrist to make Bakura's hand go numb she shook her head in disapproval. "I know you can do better…" In a fit of rage Bakura lashed out trying to kick the woman down with a roundhouse kick Bakura was surprised when his leg was caught and he was flipped onto his stomach. "Seems I may have been wrong…" Before Bakura could stand or even attempt to she was sitting on his back lifting his tunic up. She pressed in under both shoulder blades and the middle of his spine at once forcing the black wings out of their hiding place.

This woman was still rubbing the joints and bones of his wings then her hands slowly moved to the base of the wings massaging the tendons and muscles that held them up and moved those heavy wings. In actuality Bakura was enjoying the massage that he so desperately needed but was upset knowing that this had not been by choice and he hand no idea what she was doing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Bakura shouted profanities a mile a minute and tried several times to get up to no avail. She finished the massage knowing that all of the pains and knots were out she allowed him to again retract his wings. "Stupid bitch."

Sighing she cracked her knuckles which had developed kinks in them from the twenty-five minutes of working out knots that were building up over years. "Are you done yet?" She asked idly. When she received silence she nodded "So I'll just take that as a yes." With that she pulled back his head from the base of his long braid and cuffed him over the head three times before getting off of his back.

She left a sulking Bakura sitting cross-legged on the floor sending death glares at her as she approached Marik. She tapped him until his eyes were open and she help up her fingers. "How many?"

"Three fingers." He sat up and lightly pushed away the hand. Before he shook his head clearing the fog from his eyes and mind.

Reyna turned to Bakura who looked away and snorted, "Hey Brat, he's fine not too much blood was lost, now are you going to sit there feeling sorry for your self because I hit you or are you going to get out of my lab."

Bakura nodded and motioned for Marik to follow him as he walled over to the elevator, which was now coming down to meet them. Marik watched the lady as she returned to her test tubes and master computer. The steel door slid open and both stepped out.

Marik looked around at living room. The walls were a light olive and the borders and carpeting was tan with a sandy colored sofa and a glass top table. "Where in the hell are we?"

"Oh your awake!" Marik turned his head sharply to see who was talking to him, he was surprised to see a young bust girl wearing a belly shirt and kaki's her blonde hair pulled up into two curly pigtails on each side of her head. "I'm Malik."

"Ishtar… nice to meet you."

"hm…" Malik looked the boy up and down just a bit insulted that there was no flirting attempts on his part. "Oh yeah Ryou's upstairs getting ready he wanted to know if you want to join us… We're going to the zoo in a few minutes."

Out of nowhere the yami look alike popped up grinning a fox ear headband on his head. "My friend Jonouchi works there and he can get us in for free and we might even be able to play with the big cats. You know lions and tigers"

"-and bears oh my." Malik squealed mimicking Yugi.

"Ha-ha really funny..." Yugi grumbled with out humor in his voice.

Malik turned to Yugi a smirk on her face. "Admission paid for but we'll need to eat. Who's hitting up ma for cash?"

"I got us in you ask." Malik nodded and turned to key in the code to enter the lab. "Oh and Yugi go get Ryou I don't know if Mr. fantastic is allergic to anything."

Bakura watched both of them leave and looked at the floor where there were specks of ash… Before Bakura had any shot of warning Marik hand thumped him on the back of the head… Hard.

"You fuckin' ass! Why did you let go? That hurt like hell Bakura!"

"What the hell is this beat the shit out of Bakura day?" Bakura's eye twitched. "If you knew how heavy your fat ass is we wouldn't be having this discussion! My wings can only take so much! I can carry my self with the weight of these heave things just barely! You ungrateful bastard!" Marik's jaw was slack and the fire that was beginning to spark off of his hands died out. Realizing just what happened Bakura smirked. "Little brother's got his voice back and is ready to tell you off any time."

"Bakura-"

Marik was cut off by an enthusiastic voice from the stairs. "Oh you're coming right!" Ryou came down the stairs fully dressed and groomed. He wore baggy blue jeans and a green polo shirt two white kitty ears on top of his head and a white cattail dangled behind him. He had a little black kitten in his arms and a pepper gray on top of his head.

"Umm… yeah we're going." Bakura answered quickly before Marik could say another thing. "You do know that you have a cat in your hair… right?"

"I do?" Ryou reached up groping his head until he found the elusive feline and got it down. "Oh… thanks…" Ryou began climbing the stairs and noticed Bakura was climbing behind him. "Are allergic to cats?"

"No. "

"Guinea pigs?"

"No.

"Rabbits, bats, chinchillas, iguanas, snakes, hamster, garbles, wombats, shrews, panthers or genetically altered evil dung beetle minions?"

"No… but please remind me why we're going to the zoo again?"

"Don't get the wrong idea these are just my pets I want to see the other animals… the big ones."

**-At the zoo-**

"Hey Jou!" Yugi ran over to a blonde boy wearing excitedly.

Malik grinned hand in her pockets as she nudged Ryou with her elbow, "I swear if you see these together… I personally think that they are together dating but I know they aren't… Jonou is Seto's boy toy."

"There's another reason, Yugi has a boyfriend." Ryou sighed.

"No way!" Malik almost shrieked as they passed through the gates, "No way who?"

"How should I know all I've come across so far is Yugi sneaking out to meet the guy almost every night but barely sees him" Ryou shook his head, "On the nights he does see him Yugi seems more… happy. It's been happening for seven months now. I noticed at school."

Bakura and Marik hung back watching a sloth sleep from a branch wondering what the hell was so big about the midget getting some. They both watched with an odd sense of awe at how the creature moved so slow. Marik decided not to make an attempt at conversation because of how irked he was spending his day out at the zoo and not raising hell. Marik was rewarded with a hand being waved in his face.

Malik snuffed licking away at a snow cone, "Did you hear us?"

"What was that?"

"What school do you guys go to?" Ryou said quietly as he giggled at the monkey's antics. "They're so many and I don't recognize those uniforms from any school."

Bakura was nervous now he didn't know what the hell this 'school' was and sure as hell didn't want to look like a complete ass. But was saved from the trauma by Marik, "We don't go to school."

Bakura began taunting the prairie dogs by scaring them tossing little pebbles about an inch away from them laughing because they couldn't reach him and didn't know what was happening. Until on came up to the glass and clawed at it making all kinds of disturbing sounds.

"Um to tell the truth we're 'working' for a lab in the inner city."

"Oh well what is the internship for? And one more thing how old are you two? You don't look that far but still who's older?" Malik asked twirling her fingers around a blonde lock.

"Are you always this nosey?"

"Just with people who interest me…" Malik grinned awkwardly and pushed out her chest her pigtails and waist swaying from side to side as she switched her weight from foot to foot. "Aw… come on tell me Ishtar."

"No."

Malik crossed her arms and pouted pivoting on her foot. "You're a real jerk off!" she ignored the agitated snort and focused on the seals.

"Fine… I'm eighteen and Bakura's younger than me by one year and it's forced work we don't like it it's just what's expected of us." Marik's nose wrinkled in thought, "What is it with you you don't act like a girl… well not any of the ones I know…"

"Shy and sweet right?"

"yeah…"

"Well I'm not like other girls. I'm not looking for love or marrage I just want to get inside of your pants-"

Marik leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching, a hand on either side of her melting the plexus glass slightly. "I know, and believe me that's a total turn on. But you have to realize… I'm the one with the dick so I'm the one who makes the rules. You don't get in my pants I get in yours…"

"We'll see about that…" Fiery lavender eyes looked straight into matching pools of violet a fight for dormancy taking place in silence.

Both were interrupted by Bakura's call of "**HEY ASSWIPE!"**

End four (Escape part 2)

Next chapter . . . BUSTED!


	5. You have a penis? So do I!

**Title:**  
Name

**Summary: **  
I had a name. Long ago I had a name that I was called by. Each one knew my name. I could do as I wish. Here I am called D.A. series one number 03 you may call me 3 for short, I would tell you my name if I could remember it. B/R M/M Y/Y.

**notes: **  
Reyna- 42

Atemu- 19

Ishtar- 18

Bakura- 17

Malik- 16

Ryou-16

Yugi – 15

-

Not knowing what else to do I scratched my head and pointed to my unconscious brother. "Um… I know I owe you last time but you don't happen to have liquid nitrogen for my brother here would you?"

Ryou reached over to touch the wound but I grabbed his wrist as he almost came in contact with the blood. "Don't you'll get burned."

"I can't heal him if I can't touch him…" Ryou wrinkled his nose in thought it seemed before he stood up straight. "Hmm… I know who can fix it Follow me." I pulled Ishtar's unconscious body up pulling his arm across his chest so I didn't let the blood ruin the floors.

Normal P.O.V.

Ryou walked across to the living room and touched a picture frame with a picture of a young woman in a lab coat in it. The picture that hung on the wall flipped up and there were two buttons, then tapped the one to the left and a door appeared from behind the left bookcase. Bakura looked on memorizing the code Ryou tapped into the keypad before scanning his eye and thumb. After a beep of confirmation the steel door slid open.

"Watch your step." Ryou stepped onto a large disk that was a wall-less elevator. After reaching the final landing Bakura looked around. It was a large laboratory. This one was almost the same size as the one at Kaiba Corp.

All of the equipment was a year or two out dated but still in good working condition and cared for every well. The only thing that looked as if it had not been cleaned in years were six tubes in the back of the lab along the wall each about five feet tall and two feet in diameter. They were covered in a thick layer of dust.

Ryou stepped off of the plat form before motioning to Bakura to step off as well. "Mom… I need a hand I cant heal this injury." He called into the lab.

"Alright I'm coming." Came a voice from far into the lab followed by the sounds of light footsteps. Before a minute passed a woman with blood red eyes a skin a little lighter than Ishtar appeared her hair was not seen from under the black scarf she tied on her head.

Bakura studied her face for a moment when she appeared looking him up and down. He was unsure if he should be weary of her, her reaction wasn't the same as normal people when she saw him. He was expecting something more 'what the hell are you and why do you look like my son'.

She turned to Bakura a pointed to a table on the far corner, "Lay him on the table over there." She disappeared for a minute while Bakura laid his brother on the sheet-covered table.

She returned seconds later with a small iron basin that was smoking but oddly enough not because of heat but cold. She poured some of the nitrogen on the would and placed Ryou's hands on it. "Heal it quickly please."

Ryou did just that, the muscle and flesh rebuilt it's self almost immediately and the veins healed as if never being severed and then the skin regenerated leaving not even a scratch or bruise of the once injury. Ryou grunted as he pulled his hand away the thick smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"Thank you." She reached next to her and pulled up a small bottle of water and rinsed the bloodied skin before nodding her approval. "Ryou go upstairs and put on some clothes" Ryou nodded with a yawn and retreated back to the platform, disappearing from the lab.

Bakura's P.O.V.

"My name is Reyna." She circled me as I stood still not liking what she was doing. "You are?"

"Number zero three." My answer was reflex it had become a natural instinct to call myself 03 when approached in this manner. I hate it.

"I meant your name not your creation code. If I wanted to find that out I'd just look at your right shoulder blade."

I went ridged not even my brothers knew that my creation code was on my right shoulder blade. I made sure to keep it covered. I noticed that she was speaing again.

" You're a little on the thin side what do they feed you? Lousy bastards want to steal and don't even take good care of-" she went on into a rant under her breath before she stopped in front of me. "Will you please lay down on that table?"

"No."

"Look can you please lay down on the table I just want to see something."

"I'M NOT A GUINEA PIG. AND I NOT JUST SOME EXPERIMENT! I WALK I TALK I BREATHE AND I THINK FOR MYSELF!"

"Good to see that you're not temperamental." she crossed her arms with a sarcastic look on her face. "Alright… alright… no need to get defensive I just wanted to know if the bastards clipped your wings… they don't grow back for years you know…"

"How the hell do you know so much about me? What are you one of Gozaburo's lackeys?" 

I don't recall seeing a temper flare like that …ever. Her eyes narrowed and the red became thicker like congealed blood as her hands shook. Her jaw stiff and her lips pursed. Before I knew what happened I heard a loud smack run through my ears. My head had turned with out my knowing to the left then I felt the searing sting as I turned my head back slowly. Her posture still the same hands at her sides she glared at me, "I have nothing to do with parasites that low."

"Your gonna regret that lady." I pulled back my fist and swung.

Normal P.O.V.

"What did they teach you over there?" Reyna side stepped the attack and grabbed the boy's wrist with one hand, pushing a pressure point on the wrist to make Bakura's hand go numb she shook her head in disapproval. "I know you can do better…" In a fit of rage Bakura lashed out trying to kick the woman down with a roundhouse kick Bakura was surprised when his leg was caught and he was flipped onto his stomach. "Seems I may have been wrong…" Before Bakura could stand or even attempt to she was sitting on his back lifting his tunic up. She pressed in under both shoulder blades and the middle of his spine at once forcing the black wings out of their hiding place.

This woman was still rubbing the joints and bones of his wings then her hands slowly moved to the base of the wings massaging the tendons and muscles that held them up and moved those heavy wings. In actuality Bakura was enjoying the massage that he so desperately needed but was upset knowing that this had not been by choice and he hand no idea what she was doing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" Bakura shouted profanities a mile a minute and tried several times to get up to no avail. She finished the massage knowing that all of the pains and knots were out she allowed him to again retract his wings. "Stupid bitch."

Sighing she cracked her knuckles which had developed kinks in them from the twenty-five minutes of working out knots that were building up over years. "Are you done yet?" She asked idly. When she received silence she nodded "So I'll just take that as a yes." With that she pulled back his head from the base of his long braid and cuffed him over the head three times before getting off of his back.

She left a sulking Bakura sitting cross-legged on the floor sending death glares at her as she approached Ishtar. She tapped him until his eyes were open and she help up her fingers. "How many?"

"Three fingers." He sat up and lightly pushed away the hand. Before he shook his head clearing the fog from his eyes and mind.

Reyna turned to Bakura and snorted, "Brat, he's fine not too much blood was lost, now are you going to sit there feeling sorry for your self because I hit you or are you going to get out of my lab."

Bakura nodded and motioned for Ishtar to follow him as he walled over to the elevator, which was now coming down to meet them. Ishtar watched the lady as she returned to her test tubes and master computer. The steel door slid open and both stepped out.

Ishtar looked around at living room. The walls were a light olive and the borders and carpeting was tan with a sandy colored sofa and a glass top table. "Where in the hell are we?"

"Oh your awake!" Ishtar turned his head sharply to see who was talking to him, he was surprised to see a young bust girl wearing a belly shirt and kaki's her blonde hair pulled up into two curly pigtails on each sie of her head. "I'm Malik."

"Ishtar… nice to meet you." 

"hm…" Malik looked the boy up and down just a bit insulted that there was no flirting attempts on his part. "Oh yeah Ryou's upstairs getting ready he wanted to know if you want to join us… We're going to the zoo in a few minutes."

Out of nowhere the yami look alike popped up grinning a fox ear headband on his head. "My friend Jonouchi works there and he can get us in for free and we might even be able to play with the big cats. You know lions and tigers"

"-and bears oh my." Malik squealed mimicking Yugi.

"Ha-ha really funny..."

Malik turned to Yugi a smirk on her face. "Admission paid for but we'll need to eat. Who's hitting up ma for cash?"

"I got us in you ask." Malik nodded and turned to key in the code to enter the lab. "Of and Yugi go get Ryou I don't know if Mr. fantastic is allergic to anything."

Bakura watched both of them leave and looked at the floor where there were specks of ash… Before Bakura had any shot of warning Ishtar hand thumped him on the back of the head… Hard.

"You fuckin' ass! Why did you let go? That hurt like hell Bakura!"

"What the hell is this beat the shit out of Bakura day?" Bakura's eye twitched. "If you knew how heavy your fat ass is we wouldn't be having this discussion! My wings can only take so much! I can carry my self with the weight of these heave things just barely! You ungrateful bastard!" Ishtar's jaw was slack and the fire that was beginning to spark off of his hands died out. Realizing just what happened Bakura smirked. "Little brother's got his voice back and is ready to tell you off any time."

"Bakura-"

Ishtar was cut off by an enthusiastic voice from the stairs. "Oh you're coming right!" Ryou came down the stairs fully dressed and groomed. He wore baggy blue jeans and a green polo shirt two white kitty ears on top of his head and a white cattail dangled behind him. He had a little black kitten in his arms and a pepper gray on top of his head.

"Umm… yeah we're going." Bakura answered quickly before Ishtar could say another thing. "You do know that you have a cat in your hair… right?"

"I do?" Ryou reached up groping his head until he found the elusive feline and got it down. "Oh… thanks…" Ryou began climbing the stairs and noticed Bakura was climbing behind him. "Are allergic to cats?"

"No. "

"Guinea pigs?"

"No.

"Rabbits, bats, chinchillas, iguanas, snakes, hamster, garbles, wombats, shrews, panthers or genetically altered evil dung beetle minions?"

"No… but please remind me why we're going to the zoo again?"

"Don't get the wrong idea these are just my pets I want to see the other animals… the big ones."

**at the zoo-**

"Hey Jou!" Yugi ran over to a blonde boy wearing excitedly.

Malik grinned hand in her pockets as she nudged Ryou with her elbow, "I swear if you see these together… I personally think that they are together dating but I know they aren't… Jonou is Seto's boy toy."

"There's another reason, Yugi has a boyfriend." Ryou sighed.

"No way!" Malik almost shrieked as they passed through the gates, "No way who?"

"How should I know all I've come across so far is Yugi sneaking out to meet the guy almost every night but barely sees him" Ryou shook his head, "On the nights he does see him Yugi seems more… happy. It's been happening for seven months now. I noticed at school."

Bakura and Ishtar hung back watching a sloth sleep from a branch wondering what the hell was so big about the midget getting some. They both watched with an odd sense of awe at how the creature moved so slow. Ishtar decided not to make an attempt at conversation because of how irked he was spending his day out at the zoo and not raising hell. Ishtar was rewarded with a hand being waved in his face.

Malik snuffed licking away at a snow cone, "Did you hear us?"

"What was that?"

"What school do you guys go to?" Ryou said quietly as he giggled at the monkey's antics. "They're so many and I don't recognize those uniforms from any school."

Bakura was nervous now he didn't know what the hell this 'school' was and sure as hell didn't want to look like a complete ass. But was saved from the trauma by Ishtar, "We don't go to school." 

Bakura began taunting the prairie dogs by scaring them tossing little pebbles about an inch away from them laughing because they couldn't reach him and didn't know what was happening. Until on came up to the glass and clawed at it making all kinds of disturbing sounds.

"Um to tell the truth we're 'working' for a lab in the inner city."

"Oh well what is the internship for? And one more thing how old are you two? You don't look that far but still who's older?" Mali asked twirling her fingers around a blonde lock.

"Are you always this nosey?"

"Just with people who interest me…" Malik grinned awkwardly and pushed out her chest her pigtails and waist swaying from side to side as she switched her weight from foot to foot. "Aw… come on tell me Ishtar."

"No."

Malik crossed her arms and pouted pivoting on her foot. "You're a real jerk off!" she ignored the agitated snort and focused on the seals.

"Fine… I'm eighteen and Bakura's younger than me by one year and it's forced work we don't like it it's just what's expected of us." Ishtar's nose wrinkled in thought, "What is it with you you don't act like a girl… well not any of the ones I know…"

"Shy and sweet right?"

"yeah…"

"Well I'm not like other girls. I'm not looking for love or marrage I just want to get inside of your pants-"

Ishtar leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching, a hand on either side of her melting the plexus glass slightly. "I know, and believe me that's a total turn on. But you have to realize… I'm the one with the dick so I'm the one who makes the rules. You don't get in my pants I get in yours…"

"We'll see about that…" Fiery lavender eyes looked straight into matching pools of violet a fight for dormancy taking place in silence.

Both were interrupted by Bakura's call of **"HEY ASSWIPE!"**

End four (Escape part 2)

Next chapter . . . BUSTED!


End file.
